The Collection of Couples
by WilsonsBeard
Summary: This one is a collection of drabbles about couples that AREN'T SonAmy. And I would like requests! No genderbending please! M/M, M/F, F/F allowed. Prompts REMAIN K rated. I don't do Archie characters. Thank you! (See profile for more information PLEASE.)
1. Affections (Silvaze)

**A/N: Silvaze! Requested** **by** **DrawingWordsWritingPictures, hope you enjoy!**

Friendship. It was a beautiful thing, wasn't it? Whenever the hedgehog saw the cat, he jumped upon the opportunity.

He was the affectionate type, despite her being less than enthusiastic. He's rub his cheek against hers as he pulled her into a hug. He's kiss her cheek, even sometimes, when she let him.

He failed to realize the romanticism in such actions. And despite everything else, she failed too. It was only their small group of friends who saw possibility between the two. But the two themselves would simply write it off as if it was nothing.

But there had to be something there, right? Whether they saw it or not.

There had to be a reason why he couldn't help but touch her. There had to be a reason she liked his touch... Their had to be a reason their heart rates increased when they were near each other.

Maybe it was because they were each other's best friend- or maybe it was something more. Either way... Neither of them could see anything wrong with a little affection.


	2. Maybe (KnuxAmy)

**A/N: Next up! KnuxAmy, requested by** **The Glittery Hedgehog Ninja. Hope you** **enjoy!**

She sat upon the stairs of the shrine, next to the echidna. "I just... I don't understand, Knuckles."

She had just been rejected by Sonic for the umpteenth time, and he pitied her. He didn't understand that hedgehog. Amy was a beautiful girl, why couldn't that idiot of a hedgehog see that?

She crossed her arms, looking sadly to the floor. It honestly tugged at his heart strings...

"Don't mind that blue idiot, Amy. He's not worth your time anyways. There are plenty of guys out there dying to take you out on a date." He may not know much about relationships- seeing as how it was his duty to guard the Master Emerald- but he felt like this girl needed a pick-me-up... For some reason.

But he was thrown completely off guard when she threw her arms around him, hurting her face into his shoulder, and whispering, "Thank you, Knuckles..."

And for some reason, he couldn't help but slowly wrap his arms around her too, in a warm embrace.

Maybe relationships weren't so bad...


	3. Stars (Shadouge)

**A/N: Shadouge! Requested by** **BlazingBlazy. I hope this was somewhat similar to what you** **wanted to see. uvu Next up will be Sonadow.**

His hand gently clasped onto hers, pulling her along to follow him. Now, he- her partner- didn't do contact very much, so this was a big deal. He led her outside.

The times GUN didn't send them for missions, they often spent together- if she wasn't picking on that echidna.

Once they reached their destination, his hand left hers, and she was saddened by the missing warmth, and the off-putting breeze that fluttered over her hand.

"Shadow, what are we doing out here?"

The black hedgehog simply sat, and pointed his hand up, the moonlight glinting off the inhibitor rings. So she looked up, amazed by the millions of tiny dots. The stars. They were always something beautiful, weren't they? But this... This was breathtaking.

"I thought since you like gems so much... You might enjoy those." His emotionless voice droned. And in return, the bat simply sat next to him, and laid her head upon his shoulder.

"Thank you..."


	4. Accidents Happen (Sonadow)

**A/N: Sonadow! Requested by** **Quantum27! Enjoy! I thought to** **spin it off with a little- er... Comedy.** XD

There was something satisfyingly wrong with this. Two enemies... Becoming friends? Wasn't he supposed to kill that blue faker?

He watched from a distance, as he struggled in one of Amy's death hugs. He was fond of her, he liked seeing Sonic suffer, and being hugged by a girl with strength like hers... That must be torture. Though, he could honestly see them together- she reminded him of Maria, sometimes.

Even still, his red glare remained on the blue one even as he took off. It wasn't hard to keep up with him. He needed to keep tabs on the guy, he still didn't really trust him. And when he came to an abrupt stop... Well, the ultimate life form goofed up.

He didn't see him stop, and Sonic had turned, waving his hand with a "Hey, Shad-"

And they fell, it the most awkward position they could have imagined... Shadow immediately pulled himself off of the hedgehog. Sonic simply laid there, shock written across his face.

He did not mean to kiss him.


	5. Red Eyes (Metonic)

**A/N: Metonic! Suggested by the-enigma-machine! Hope you enjoy. Next up is what I admit** **is** **my guilty pleasure... ShadAmy.**

There was something in those red eyes. Something other than the pure desire to kill. Something... Was soft the right word?

His programming was to kill him. And all of his friends. He knew that. Which is why he stood in front of the fox, echidna, and pink hedgehog.

But there was something ever so slightly off in this menacing glare. His head tilted to the ground, the glowing red rings staring at the group.

Dare he say... Something friendly?

The machine launched at him, and he jumped into action, grabbing the cold metal arms of the device, and pushing back with an equivalent force to the metal clone.

Yet he knew... The robot wasn't using all of his energy. And as the robot ripped himself away from the grasp he held, he saw it ever so slightly motion to the exit.

Then he heard the cracking of the building collapsing.

He was trying to save them...

Sonic looked at his clone, and nodded, a sign showing he knew what he was saying, without words. The bot never had spoken a word. And he grabbed the three of his friends, and ran out.

He knew there was something affectionate in those eyes...


	6. Rose (ShadAmy)

**A/N: ShadAmy! Proposed by MissMJS**. **Enjoy!**

There was just something so satisfying being with him. He reminded her of Sonic... Yet he was the exact opposite. And she found it strange how her heart fluttered when he came around. There was just something about bad boys that girls just loved, and Amy was no exception.

The best part was that he gave her more attention that the blue hedgehog did. His striking red eyes were such a contrast to the green of Sonic's. Funny... Red and green were opposites on the color wheel. Yet she found both intriguing.

However, at this current moment... She was focused on the red and black hedgehog. He sat on the bench along side her, twirling a rose in his hand.

"This reminded me of you." He passed the pink flower to her. He said it so confidently, as if he was oblivious to how romantic it was- or he was trying to be romantic. She took it with a blush.

"T-thank you, Shadow..."

There was just something in the smooth, deep voice. It never stuttered, it never faltered... Unlike hers. Which would shake when she was around him. And for some reason... She found that quality plain irresistible.


	7. Fell Swoop (Vecpio)

A/N: Vecpio! Requested by TheHunterPersian! Sorry it's kind of late, I've just been focusing on SonAmy for the time being. ^^ Enjoy!

They were locked in a room, trying to avoid the buzzing bee in the house. Vector was busy! And Espio- well... He just wanted some peace and quiet. Though he highly doubted he'd get that around the boisterous crocodile. He sat on the bed, trying to relax, while the croc sat at a desk, sifting through paper work.

"Where is it?" His scratchy voice called out, causing the chameleon to perk up.

"Where is what?" He spoke smoothly.

"This last piece of evidence." The green one continued looking through the papers.

Espio only looked towards the closet, finding another pile of paper work on the top shelf. "What don't you check up there?"

The crocodile did as said, but... He was standing on a stool to get easier access at seeing- despite his already tall stature- and... Fell.

Luckily for him, there was a ninja in the room waiting to save him.

"Hmm... Be careful next time." He mumbled.

"I'll try..."


	8. Maria (Shadaria)

**A/N: Shadaria! Personal one, but I haven't gotten any requests I'm honestly** **comfortable with.**

His feet pounded the floor as he ran, he had to get there. And fast.

He pretty much fell through the door way. But he HAD to get to her. There was no other option.

His hand fell against the door handle, and then-

He sat up immediately, throwing the bed sheets all over. A cool sweat ran down him, but he took in the environment surrounding him. A hospital room?

He laid his quilled head back against the pillow, mumbling her name, "Maria..."

 **A/N: So as I was saying. I am not comfortable with Archie pairings. I'm not exactly familiar with the characters since I'm not a fan of Archie in the slightest. Canon SEGA characters are the only thing I'm really comfortable with. I reply to all of my reviews- excepting those few that I can't reply to- and I usually try my best to fulfill your requests and make the story... But if I can't think of a spinoff for the pair, or I'm unfamiliar with a character, or you've given me an huge list to chose from, then it's probably not going to get done. And if you're still here, reading this, then I do hope you take all of these things into consideration. Thank you.**


	9. Government Controlled Aliens (Stails)

**A/N: Stails! This one was requested by ultimateCCC! Hope you enjoy! And yes, this thing isn't dead, I just haven't felt up to par with many of my requests.**

"You think I'm dumb or somethin'?" The badger was standing on the fox's work table, paranoid as ever.

"No, I'm just saying, that's not how tic-tax-toe works."

"I'm tellin' you! The government controls all of the aliens who make the moves for you! I'll never play that game! Neva!"

"Well, can you get off my table? You just broke what I've been working on for the past week."

The badger looked down, finding her foot on top of crushed metal and glass. "'Maybe the government controlled aliens were makin' you build that thing!"

"Sticks, just get down."

"Okay, but only because you ain't government controlled aliens."

Her foot stepped off the side of the table, only for the badger to loose balance and fall right into the fox's outstretched arms. "Sticks! Be careful!"

Suddenly, the fox found the badger's lips upon his own, but only for a brief moment before she pulled away and jumped out of his arms. "Thanks, Tails! Gotta go set up traps to protect my burrow!"

And with that, she dashed off and out of the workshop, leaving a stunned Tails touching his lips. Cheeks burning, and a smile budding its way into existence. "No... No problem..."


	10. Warmth (Sonaze)

**A/N: I have gotten a lot of requests for Sonaze. And honestly, guys... I'm not a big fan of this couple at all. So, I'm sorry if this sucks majorly. I don't know what it is, but I just cannot actually picture it happening. So, here's some maybe slightly kinda romance? Anyways... Requests in no particular order:The Glittery Hedgehog** **Ninja, Dark-Al, and FangVenom.**

"Okay, so you grab it in your hands like this, and pack it into a ball."

"And this is snow, right?"

The blue hedgehog winked at the cat, following his own instructions and grabbing himself a snowball. "Yep!"

"So what do we do with these..."

"Snowballs."

"Yes, snowballs?"

"You throw them!" And with that said, he tossed the frozen ball at a nearby tree, howling and hooting as it burst into the snow it used to be, leaving a coating on the trunk. "Like that."

Of course Holoska wasn't the ideal place for a fire-wielding cat, but she trusted Sonic. So when he asked her if she wanted to go, she said yes. It was only after someone suggest that someone take her expiring Mobius, and who better than the hero whose fastest on his feet?

She mimicked his actions, bending down and picking up the white snow covering the ground. But she wasn't expecting it to be so COLD. The thing erupted in a bout of flames, and soon all that lay in her hands was water, slowly dropping down her fingers.

She just stood there, staring at her hands for a while, not even registering him until his gloved hands clasped around hers, a smirk on his face. "Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it. I'm sure of it."

Maybe it was the cold, or maybe it was the affection, but her cheeks heated up in a way she never knew any fire to, and he laughed it off, scooping up a snowball and handing it to her.

Maybe snow could be fun. If you have someone to keep you warm, that is.


	11. Next Category (RougeAmy)

**A/N: Okay, I got a request for Rouge/Amy by Rosie, and this is it. Hope you enjoy. uvu**

"Like this?"

"No!" The bat waved her hands frantically at the pink hedgehog, giving her a stern glare.

She took the girl by the shoulders, and pushed them back. "You gotta show him what you got. You can't expect him to fall in love with you while you're slouching!"

"Remind me again how this makes him fall in love with me?"

Rouge turned around Amy, looking her outfit up and down. "You look good in black, how come you don't wear it more often?"

"It makes me look emo."

"Emo is _hot_ then."

Amy gave her a pointed stare when the bat got back to her front.

"What?"

"Ugh, nothing..."

"Great! Then we can move onto the next category!"

"And what's that?"

The jewel thief's eyes glistened, "I'm so glad you asked."

Without warning, she took the hedgehog by the shoulders again, and this time brought her forward, their lips making contact.

Not a second later however, the bar pulled away, smirking at the deer-caught-in-the-headlights look on the girl. "That, now, go get him, girl."

With that, she walked away, leaving the dumbfounded girl in her wake.


	12. Flower Crowns (Crails)

**A/N: Crails request! Ahh... I love these two. They're cuties. I love how innocent Cream is. She's a precious cinna bun. Nobody can convince me otherwise. This one is for teharrisonfox, hope you enjoy!**

She presented him with the crown, the flowers woven together perfectly. With forget-me-nots, and baby's breath, and the Rose buds yet to bloom.

"Aww... Cream, you shouldn't have."

"I wanted to." Her gentle hands placed the ring of flowers atop his head. His bangs being pushed down slightly.

"How do I look?" He gave her a boyish smile, showing off his new ornament.

"You look wonderful, Mr. Miles." The rabbit smiled back at him, pulling him into an embrace.

The fox hugged back, resting his chin on top of her floppy ears. "Thanks, Cream... I appreciate it."

She pressed her cheek into his chest, her innocent smile never leaving her face. "You're welcome."


	13. Temper (Knuxadow)

**A/N: Alright, another request to get off the table. Knux/Shadow for Onlooker. What can I say? Sometimes I procrastinate super hard and sometimes I just finish it super quick. Hope you enjoy!**

He sighed, turning around to face the red echidna. "What?"

"Where is she?"

"Where is who?" Shadow raised a brow, almost interested in his hot-headedness.

"You know exactly who I mean, bat girl!"

"Rouge? Why would you need to know her whereabouts?"

"Why do you _think_ , _Mr. Ultimate Lifeform?_ " The echidna jabbed his hand into Shadow's chest, his violet glare almost matching Shadow's Ruby.

The hedgehog simply lifted a calm hand, pushing Knuckles' hand away from his chest. "I don't see why I need to be involved in such trivial in-betweens."

Knuckles' cheeks seemed to flare up, his glare going wild. "Because-!"

"You look like Rose... You have the capability to be like me, you just need to work on that temper." He crossed his arms, closing his eyes.

"What do you mean? Why would I want to be like you?"

"I'd expect the guardian of the Master Emerald need a cool head. You let off too much power on your friends and there won't be any left for a real fight." The echidna was silent. To which Shadow opened his eyes again, "That's better."

Knuckles grumbled, though he let up on his angry demeanor. Maybe Shadow was right. And maybe... maybe they could actually be _friends_. 

**A/N: Here are some important things to note if you're going to request a couple: 1. No archie. I don't read Archie, I don't know the characters, about the furthest I know about 80% of the characters is their name and maybe their affiliation with Sonic and co. Sorry. 2. Don't give me a story line to follow. I hate to be that person, but it's really a loose reign mechanic. The whole point of these drabbles is actually for me to see what I can do with couples that are "outside my comfort zone." I can't really do anything with them if I don't have the free reign to do what I will with it. 3. You can request a "couple" (I use that term loosely because it can be romantic or platonic) even if it's already been done. Just don't be surprised if that's put on my "not so top priority" list. And 4. If you're gonna suggest a couple, leave a name (you would like to be called by in the A/N) or (and I'd prefer this, so I can PM you about it) be logged into an account. Sorry for this long author's note but, I just needed to make these things clear. Hope you all understand.**


	14. Her Shadow (Shadaria 2)

**A/N: This one was a gift for my bestest friend ever~ (ITS NO USE IM OUTTA USE I'm talking to you, but you've already** **read this so... onward?)**

He could have sworn he felt the ghost of her hands in his own. He could've sworn he felt lips against his forehead. He could've sworn he felt her.

But there was a saying, seeing is believing. And when he opened his eyes... there were no hands in his. There was no kiss upon his forehead. There was nobody there.

And it pained him. Wanting so badly to see her again.

Her presence lingered over him constantly. He felt it. And sometimes, her name felt so foreign to him. Like it distanced itself from his mind. And sometimes he almost forgot the exact color of blue she always wore. And he almost forgot how sweet she always smelled. A scent that matched her personality.

It hurt. To think about the softness of her hair. Or the fairness of her skin. Or the gentleness of her voice.

It hurt to think he'd never feel that softness again... he'd never see the fairness of that skin... he'd never hear the gentleness of her voice.

He'd never listen to her heart beat.

But even if he could never do all of those things, he refused to let go of he memory. He'd do anything for her. He'd walk to the lengths of the universe if only his lips were to taste her name. Everything he did was in her shadow.

Her... Shadow.

His Maria...

 **A/N: Also! I've lost track of what requests I had for this storybthat I didn't do so, as of this moment, they're back on and I'll try to do whatever I can! And remember, no archie characters, no prompts (you get what you get from how I see the couple falling into canon), and I don't mind reusing couples or characters! And any kind of relationship is allowed, whether that be male/female, male/male, female/female, or whatever it may be! Thanks~**


End file.
